It is well known that photovoltaic cells use specially prepared semiconductor junctions to convert energy from sunlight to electricity.
Heretofore a plurality of photovoltaic cells have been arranged in a closely packed configuration on a structural supporting member. In the past it has been normal to put the cells on top of a supporting substrate. The exposed upper side of the cells were then covered by an environmental barrier which was optically clear.
Recently, commercial photovoltaic arrays have been built which use an optically clear superstrate concept. In the superstrate situation cells are bonded to the back of a light transmitting member which also serves as the structural supporting member. In either the substrate or superstrate form round cells are normally used and this leaves open interstices between the cells. Some of the light that hits these open interstices passes straight on out of the photovoltaic array and is lost for conversion to electricity. Some of the light which hits these interstices is reflected back towards the side of the light transmitting member through which it initially entered. Such back reflection is at essentially the same angle as initial entry and the back reflected light therefore escapes out said first side rather than being reflected back into the light transmitting member. If the interstices are darkened, they absorb light and are thereby heated which can be detrimental to the efficiency of the photovoltaic cells.